Locked Up
by Lexi Elric
Summary: It was a rainy day at Central Command. Roy had nothing to do until Ed walked in. He had hatched a plan for entertainment. What will happen when Roy locks him in the closet at work for 12 hours? Rated T for foul language.


It was a rainy afernoon in Central.

Colonel Roy Mustang slumped in his chair behind the desk. He sighed. He needed something... Something to do... It was a slow day and he was already done with all his paper work and was waiting for a meeting to start. He couldn't just leave, but what was there to do in that office for two hours?

The door opened, interrupting his thoughts.

Edward walked in and slammed the door, as usual. "Hey colonel bastard," Ed said, grumpily.

Roy grinned. This was just the right oppurtunity he had been waiting for. His eyes then wandered towards the closet then back at Ed.

Ed looked at his commanding officer questiononly.

The lieutenant and the rest of his subordinates had the day off so it was just Ed and him. This was too good to be true.

"Hey shrimp," Roy said, mockingly.

He looked at Roy with a demon face. "What the hell did you just say?" Ed said through his gritted teeth.

"You heard me, you shorty."

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO TINY THAT YOU CAN CRUNCH LIKE AN ANT!"

This couldn't be real...

Roy reached for his screw driver he kept in one of the drawers of his desk. He then stood up.

Right when Ed was about to lunge for him (who is now in attack mode), Roy quickly grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall.

Edward struggled but since he was so small he was easy to apprehend. "LET GO OF ME YOU BASTARD!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Okay fullmetal, I'll let you go right after I take off your automail," Roy said, taking out the screw driver in his pocket.

"WHAT!"

He quickly un-screwed all the bolts and screws in the arm and took it off the attatchment. Roy tossed the prosthetic arm to the side.

Ed yelled and kicked violently, but Roy was smarter and stronger than he was (not to mention taller). He picked up the small alchemist off his feet and threw him into the closet and locked the door.

"LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!" Edward yelled, banging on the closet door repeatidly.

"Nope," Roy answered with a grin. "This is too much fun."

"YOU CAN'T JUST KEEP ME IN HERE ALL DAY!"

"I can and I will."

For the next two hours Roy enjoyed Ed's frustration.

"Okay Ed," Roy said, getting up from his chair and whipping the tear from his eye from laughing too hard. "I have to go to a meeting for an hour, so you just sit tight." He then left the room.

(-)

It was about 8 PM when the office door opened.

Hawkeye, Breda, and Havoc stepped in.

Roy was shocked to see them. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"We thought we would stop by and check in on you," Breda explained.

"Yes, I know I can't trust you alone for one day at the office," Hawkeye said.

"Well I'm fine, you all can go now," Roy said, hoping that they wouldn't find out about Ed being locked in the closet.

A banging sound came from the closet.

Shit...

"What's that?" asked Havoc.

"Uh... Nothing!" Roy answered quickly.

Hawkeye walked towards the closet and opened the door.

Ed stepped out, he looked like he was about ready to pounce on Roy and beat him to a pulp.

"Edward? What were you doing in there?" Hawkeye asked, eyeing Roy suspiciously.

"Woah... Fullmetal, how did you get in there?" Roy asked, trying to sound innocent. He knew that his subordinates were not buying the act one bit.

Ed pointed a finger at him. "THAT BASTARD LOCKED ME IN THE CLOSET!"

Breda and Havoc couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY! I WAS IN THERE FOR 12 FUCKING HOURS!"

Hawkeye looked at her superior officer. "You locked him in the closet for 12 hours?"

"HA! Pretty good right?" Roy said, laughing. His smile faded when Hawkeye pulled out her pistol. "Um... I mean good that you're always there to make sure I don't do that."

BAM! The first gun shot fired.

It had missed Roy by an inch! "HAWKEYE WHAT THE HELL!"

"Don't give me that bull shit sir! I believe you owe Edward an apology."

Roy looked down at his feet. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Ed grinned.

Havoc and Breda laughed even harder.

(-)

The next day the office door swung open.

Ed walked in again, with his arm re-attatched.

"Hey bastard."

"Hey shrimp."

He clenched his fists at the comment. Ed grabbed Roy by the arm, reached into his pocket and took out his ignition gloves.

Roy was too shocked to do anything at the moment.

Ed then pushed Roy into the closet and locked the door...


End file.
